


TFLN: Lipstick

by halflinghoney



Series: TFLN Drabbles & Fics [9]
Category: DPR LIVE (Musician)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:18:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halflinghoney/pseuds/halflinghoney
Summary: (701): He noticed my new lipstick so later tonight it’s going to be on his dick.





	TFLN: Lipstick

“Are you ready to go?” Dabin asked, grabbing his jacket and slipping it on.   
  
You fluffed your hair for the last time while looking in the mirror before you walked out of the bathroom and flashed him a grin. “Yep!” You chimed.   
  
Dabin stared at you for a long moment until a warm smile came to his lips. “You look beautiful,” he told you as he opened the apartment door.   
  
You glanced away, a sudden coyness coming to your face. “Thank you, sweetheart.” You dragged your fingertips across his back as you walked by. Your boyfriend’s eyes lingered on you as you passed, and you noticed. Pausing in the hallway, you waited for him to finally lock the door before questioning, “What?”   
  
“Hmm?” He looked back to you.   
  
“You were staring,” you exclaimed.   
  
He shoved his hands in his pants pockets as he started walking towards the elevator. “Nothing. I just love that color lipstick on you. Is it new?”   
  
You fell into step with him and you tried not to smile so hard, but that was a lost cause. Having him notice such a simple thing made you so elated, and you had a sinister thought along the lines of rewarding him for it through a blowjob. “Yeah, it is. You really like it?” You linked your arm in his as you pressed the Ground Level button.   
  
Dabin nodded. “Mhm. It looks good.”   
  
You entered the elevator and leaned your head on Dabin’s shoulder. After a few seconds of silence, you muttered,  “It’s too bad that we’re running late.”   
  
He looked at you quizzically. “Why?”   
  
“Because I would love to show you what else is new,” you teased, adjusting the neckline of your dress just enough to flash the upper half of a lingerie set he hadn’t seen before.   
  
His eyes darkened as he looked you over with a sudden hunger. “Why would you do that?” He asked, backing you up against the elevator wall.   
  
A wicked grin spread across your face. “Do what?” You asked innocently.   
  
As the elevator beeped that it had reached your destination, the doors opened and another couple was waiting to enter. Dabin gave you a stern look before grabbing your hand to guide you past the others. He was silent all the way to the car.   
  
“Dabin--” You went to ask why he was so quiet when your back was gently shoved up against the side.   
  
Dabin started kissing along your neck, down to your collarbone. You could hardly catch your breath when he began to nibble at the sensitive area.   
  
“W-What’s gotten into you?!” You asked, thought you knew damn well it was what you did.   
  
He growled lowly as he pulled back to gaze into your eyes. “You can’t flash a skimpy bra and expect me not to react,” he declared. “Now we’re going to be  _ really _ late.”   
  
You blinked, curious as to what he meant, until he unlocked the car and pulled you into the backseat. The door quickly shut and you were soon on your back, the skirt of your dress already riding up until Dabin bunched it to your waist. He took in the lacy number covering your ever-moistening warmth. “Were you saving this for later?” He asked huskily.   
  
“It was going to be a surprise…” You breathed, fumbling with his belt.   
  
Dabin settled between your legs, shoving his pants down to his thighs as you slipped out of those tempting panties. “Touch me,” he said, a hand already between your legs to tease at your clit.   
  
You gasped quietly and did as you were told, wrapping your fingers around his hardening length. You stroked firmly, bringing forth obscenities from his mouth.   
  
Once he was stiff and you were wetter, he lined himself up at your entrance and roughly grasped your hips to thrust forward.   
  
His name fell from your lips as he filled you, again and again until you were covered in a thin sheen of sweat. The car rocked while your bodies met. The windows fogged, which was a relief so no passersby could easily see in, though everyone would know what you were doing.   
  
“Fuck, baby, you’re so tight,” Dabin groaned, digging his nails into your sides. He leaned down to kiss from your jawline to your ear where he whispered, “Do you want my cum?”   
  
“Yes! Please!” You cried, wrapping your legs around his waist to urge him closer.   
  
As he grinded into your slick heat, he rested his forehead on your shoulder and suddenly pounded even harder than before. You both chased your release until you abruptly clamped down on his cock, issuing a grunt of pleasure from the man above you. His hips twitched as he filled you with spurt upon spurt of cum.   
  
You breathed heavily, coming down from your high as Dabin sat up. “Kiss me,” you whined, puckering your lips.   
  
Dabin shook his head, wiping sweat from his brow. “I don’t want to ruin your lipstick, that’s why I’ve been avoiding it,” he said, kissing your forehead instead.   
  
You couldn’t help but laugh. “You’re too good for me,” you jokingly said, running your fingers back through his fluffy hair.   
  
“I have to disagree,” he replied, pulling up his pants. “I think we’re just right for each other.” He winked and handed your panties to you.   
  
You giggled, adjusting yourself the best you could beside him to slip your legs into the panties. Once you were composed, you both got out of the car and went to the front seats. “We’re so late,” you denounced once you checked the time.   
  
“It’s okay, they’ll understand,” Dabin exclaimed.   
  
“We are  **_not_ ** telling them why we’re late!” You warned.   
  
He looked at you innocently. “Why not?”   
  
“Because! We’ll never hear the end of it!”   
  
He ended up laughing and pat your leg lightly. “Alright, alright.”   
  
You narrowed your eyes on him. “Seriously. Sweetheart. Do not say anything.”   
  
“What do I get if I don’t?” He teased.   
  
“...I’ll let you ruin this lipstick, any way you want.” You smirked over at him.   
  
Dabin grinned. “Deal.”


End file.
